House Doesn't Wear Prada
by Dutchman89
Summary: Let's just say I thought of musicals, The Devil Wears Prada and House at the same time... this came out. sniggers Came out. Anyway, House learns to appreciate Cuddy a lot more after some time with a different boss. HouseChase and WilsonCute Outfits


**Title:** House Doesn't Wear Prada

**Author: **Slashydutchie

**Rating: ** PG-13

**Pairing: **House/Chase, Wilson/Cute Outfits

**Sunmary: **You've got azilver to thank for this. A discussion after a part of the Plotbunny-Series made me think of House and The Devil Wears Prada at the same time. House learns to appreciate Cuddy a lot more after someone else takes over the hospital for a little while.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own House, The Devil Wears Prada, Phantom of the Opera or any of the other stuff I make a reference to, no money made here.

_Cuddy:_ "Guys, I'm going away for a week. There's this exchange thing to get more attention for career women and the big **guys** upstairs thought it would be a good idea for me to join in, so you're getting someone from some fashion magazine as your superior while I'm away."

_House:_ "So… no Cuddy, but some probably-lesbian-only-interested-in-your-shoes type… for a week?"

_Cuddy:_ sigh Probably.

_House:_ "**YEEE-HAW!**" grabs Chase and happy-tangos him around the room

Day 1

_Guys: _gape at Cameron

_Cameron: _"What?"

_Foreman: _"Cameron… you look…" looks to the others helplessly

_Chase: _"A wuma wa wa wa wa!"

_House: _points to Chase "What he said."

_Cameron: _blush "You like it? Wilson put it together."

_House: _palmface

_Foreman: _"Why am I not surprised?"

_Chase: _"But er… what's the occasion?"

_Door: _**SLAM!**

_Miranda: _"Since you all know who I am, get to work."

_Guys: _blank faces

_House: _"Erm, lady? I have no bloo…"

_Wilson: _storms in, wearing quite a beautiful Prada ensemble, if you forgive the fact that it's actually made for women "Is it really?! WOOOOW! **MIRANDA PRIESTLY!!!**"

_Slashydutchie:_ "Well, what else did you expect? It's still MY fic."

_Wilson: _looks up at ceiling "Where did that voice come from?"

_Miranda: _stares, and not in her typical once-over manner either

_Foreman: _"Oh God…"

_Chase: _"He's ba-ack…"

_Miranda: _**"GET TO WORK!!!"**

_All but Wilson: _scramble and practically climb over each other towards door

_House: _gets dragged back by Miranda

_Miranda: _"Emily, remove this…" points to Wilson who's currently snuggling her shoes "And then get me my coffee. That's all."

_House: _"Lady, my name isn't…"

_Miranda: _**"That's. All."**

_House: _"Yes, Miranda… Sure, Miranda…" runs off in search of crowbar

Day two

_Chase: _pats House on back "Don't worry, love… just four more days…."

_House: _holds back sob

_Miranda: _"Emily!"

_Chase: _blank look

_House: _"She means me."

_Chase: _"But…"

_House: _"I know." enters office

_Miranda: _"Emily, do you see what's going on here?"

_House: _stare

_Miranda: _"Well?"

_House: _"Just your underwear is **the** latest thing?"

_Miranda: _"No."

_House: _nods, then goes to hunt Wilson

Day three

_Wilson: _perches on top of a high cabinet "My precious!"

_House: _"Oh, for Christ's sake…"

_Cameron: _"What's going on here?"

_Foreman: _"He nicked shoes… again."

_House: _"Cameron… distract him."

_Cameron: _"How?"

_House: _"One moment…" runs off and returns with Miranda's purse "Use this."

_Cameron: _"But…"

_House and Foreman: _pleading looks

_Cameron: _"Oh, fine…"

_House: _starts moving to Wilson's left side

_Foreman: _creeps towards the right side

_Cameron: _"Look, what a nice purse… such nice material too…"

_Wilson: _drools

_House: _"One…"

_Foreman: _"Two…"

_House: _"NOW!"

_Both: _jump at Wilson and end up knocking heads in mid-air since he's jumped down and snatched the purse too

_Cameron: _"Well, that didn't go as planned…"

_Foreman: _"Yah think?"

_Wilson: _crazy laughs, then runs off

_Miranda: _"So… not only did you not get the shoes back… but you lost the purse in the process?"

_House: _lip trembles

Day four

_Miranda: _"Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur."

_House and Chase: _sad nods

_Miranda: _"And who is 'H.G' anyway?"

_House: _"Hospital Ghost."

_Chase: _"In other words Wilson… I knew you shouldn't have given him that DVD."

_House: _glare "How could I have known?"

_Chase: _"Well, the way he kept saying 'Such a great idea…' could've given you a hint."

_Miranda: _proceeds to yell at them both, then some more at House after she's sent Chase off

Day five

_Chase: _drags House out of bed "One day more…"

_House: _"Oh for the love of… NO MORE MUSICALS!"

_Foreman: _"C'mon, guys… we can do it!"

_Chase: _"We can do it, me and you!"

_Foreman: _"We can do it, we can do it!"

_House: _"ARGH!" limps off at great speed

_Foreman: _"What's the matter with him?"

_Chase: _"Dunno, I mistook him for someone with a spine."

_House: _attempts to hide inside the comfy chair

_Wilson: _**"AAAARGH!** Damn you, you little prying Pandora! You've found my hiding space!"

_House: _"That's it!" knocks Wilson out with cane, then drags him towards Miranda by his hair

_Miranda: _"Good work, Emily. Now, I must prepare for the end-of-the-week speech to the press."

_House: _"It's Grego…"

_Cameron and Foreman: _rush in "Prima Donna!"

_House: _sobs, then curls up in fetal-position

The next Monday

_Cuddy: _"I'm back!"

_House: _pounces

_Foreman: _"Dude, why's your man constantly hugging and kissing Cuddy? Did he go back straight or something?"

_Chase: _shrug "Nah, probably just one of Greg's crazy things that make him so lovably brilliant."


End file.
